Séjour forcé chez les moldus
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Suite à de nombreuses plaintes de la part d'élèves et de professeurs, moi, Albus Dumbledore, génialissime et bien aimé directeur de Poudlard, j'ai décidé d'envoyer trois élèves de septième année dans le monde moldu pour une durée indéterminée.
1. Chapitre 1

_« Suite à de trop nombreuses plaintes venant d'élèves et de professeur en ce qui concerne les différentes tensions entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, génialissime et bien aimé directeur de Poudlard est pris une décision._

_ Je demanderai à Messieurs Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zadini, ainsi qu'à Mesdemoiselles Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson, de bien vouloir se rendre immédiatement dans le hall d'entrée. »_

Quelques minutes après cette annonce, les deux groupes se trouvaient à l'endroit désiré, s'affrontant du regard en attendant le directeur. L'atmosphère était si tendue que les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue qui avaient accompagnés leurs élèves n'osaient même pas intervenir. Et alors que finalement ils se décidaient à se jeter les uns sur les autres, Dumbledore apparut, une vieille théière dans les mains.

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous calmer, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Vous supporterez mal votre collocation si vous commencez à vous battre dès maintenant.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? L'interrogea Hermione, incrédule.

_ Collocation ? Répéta Blaise.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda le professeur Rogue en s'approchant de ses élèves. Où comptez vous envoyer mes élèves monsieur le directeur ?

_ Dans un charmant petit appartement que j'ai acheté il y a quelques années, répondit ce dernier, ses yeux pétillant de malice plus que jamais. Dans le monde moldu évidemment.

_ Moldu ? S'exclama la directrice des Gryffondor. Vous n'y pensez pas Albus !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, ils seront parfaitement en sécurité.

_ Et de quel droit nous envoyez-vous là-bas ? Protesta Draco. Quand mon père l'apprendra il...

_ Ton père, ton père ! Le coupa Ron. Tu n'as que ces mots là à la bouche ou quoi ? On le sait que ton père est riche et puissant, mais c'est pas ça qui te sauvera.

_ De quoi je me mêle la belette ? Cracha le blond en se tournant vers lui. Moi au moins je suis riche.

_ Mais ce n'est pas avec de l'argent qu'on s'achète un cerveau Malfoy, rétorqua Hermione.

_ Miss-je-sais-tout prend la défense de son animal de compagnie, se moqua Pansy avec un sourire moqueur. Comme c'est mignon.

_ Ça suffit, intervient Dumbledore en perdant un peu de son sourire. Posez vos mains sur cette théière, elle vous conduira dans votre nouvelle maison.

_ Monsieur le directeur..., tenta Rogue en posant un main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

_ Ma décision est prise, le coupa-t-il. Vos mains jeunes gens.

Aucun ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'à Harry, qui était resté à l'écart le temps de la dispute, n'obéisse et pose sa main sur le Portoloin, évitant soigneusement de regarder le directeur. Ses amis le suivirent rapidement, lui jetant quand même un regard noir. Regard qui n'échappa aux Serpentard qui échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris alors qu'ils posaient à leur tour leurs mains sur la théière. Comme à chaque fois, ils se sentirent tiré par le nombril alors que le paysages autour d'eux commençait à s'effacer.

Leur atterrissage fut un peu brusque et Ron arriva même à s'étaler par terre, faisant rire les trois Serpentard. À peine eurent-ils lâché la théière que celle-ci disparue et que la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva.

_ Vous vous trouvez dans un petit appartement au centre de Londres et qui sera votre maison pour une durée encore inconnue.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Protestèrent-ils tous en même temps.

_ Trop tard jeunes gens. Maintenant écoutez bien mes règles. Elles sont peu nombreuses et très simples. Pas de magie, pas de bagarre, vous ferez tout de manière moldu. J'ai placé quelques sortilèges afin de me tenir au courant, et si j'apprends que vous avez enfreint ces quelques règles, vous passerez le reste de l'année en retenue avec Rusard. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

_ Espèce de vieux fou, marmonna Draco.

_ Sur ce bon séjour parmi les moldu jeunes gens.

Immédiatement après que la voix est disparue à son tour, Draco sortit sa baguette, vite imité par ses amis, et la pointa sur les Gryffondor.

_ À quoi tu joue Malfoy ? Demanda Hermione alors que Ron imitait le blond et que Harry les regardait indifférent, se laissant tomber sur un pouf qui traînait non loin de là. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit le directeur ?

_ Tu te doutes bien que non, se moqua le roux. La fouine n'a pas de cerveau, il n'a pas pu retenir un simple discours.

_ Bien sûr que je l'ai entendu, rétorqua le Serpentard avec un regard mauvais. C'est pour cela que je vais vous jeter un sort. Peu m'importe de passer le reste de l'année en retenue avec Rusard, tant que je peux rentrer à Poudlard. Et puis de toute façon mon père ne leur permettra pas de me faire aller en retenue pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable.

_ Pas responsable ? Répéta Hermione estomaquée. Mais c'est de ta faute si nous nous battons à chaque fois ! De ta faute et celle de tes amis ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer une journée sans venir nous provoquer. À croire que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous.

_ Je ne te permet pas Granger, rétorqua Pansy.

_ Je ne te conseille pas d'utiliser ta baguette Malfoy, intervient Harry pour la première fois. Rusard est en pleine période de... Reproduction.

_ ...

_ Tu en verras de toutes les couleurs si tu y vas. C'est vraiment horrible à entendre.

_ Tu y as été souvent pour savoir ça ? Demanda Blaise, sous le choque alors que Draco verdissait.

_ Oui.

_ La faute à qui Potter ? Rétorqua méchamment Ron en se tournant vers lui. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.

_ T'es chiant Potter, cracha Hermione. C'est de ta faute si on est là. Toujours en train de rétorquer à ce que te dit Malfoy.

_ Je n'ai lui ai pas parlé depuis des semaines ! Se défendit le brun. Pourquoi je..

_ La ferme !

_ De quel droit traites-tu Hermione de menteuse ? Après tout ce qu'on fait pour toi. Espèce d'ingrat !

Harry leur jeta un regard blessé mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Les deux Gryffondor fier d'eux sourirent avant de se tourner vers les Serpentard.

_ On va faire simple, reprit la brune. Nous nous ignorons, nous passons le moins de temps ensemble, chacun s'occupe de soi.

_ Parfait ! Rétorqua Draco. Maintenant allez vous empoisonner avec l'air moldu, nous investissons l'appartement.

_ De quel droit tu..., commença Ron, s'énervant devant son air supérieur.

Mais Hermione le coupa et leur jeta un regard noir avant de le tirer vers la sortie. Une fois la porte claquée, les Serpentard étudièrent leur nouvel environnement. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon assez spacieux, avec des murs entièrement blanc et où était accrochés trois ou quatre tableaux représentant de quelconques paysages et le sol était recouvert de carrelage. La pièce contenait un grand canapé et deux fauteuils couleur gris perle posés sur un grand tapis blanc, une immense étagère où s'intégrait la télé, une chaîne hi-fi, des DVD et des livres. À l'opposé se trouvait une table à manger en verre avec des chaises alternant le noir et le blanc.

_ Pas mal, commenta Draco en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Ça ne vaut pas le Manoir mais c'est vivable.

_ Heureux que ça te plaise, ria Blaise en s'installant sur le canapé. Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

_ Jouer un tour à ses stupides Gryffondor par Salazar !

_ Évidemment.

_ Évidemment.

_ Hmm... Draco ? L'appela Pansy, jetant un regard incertain en direction du Gryffondor restant.

_ Oui Pansy ?

_ Je crois qu'il reste un stupide Gryffondor.

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui les regardait avec un sourire amusé.

_ Oh mais continuez, dit-il. Je vous promet que je ne dirai rien.

_ La parole d'un Lion ne vaut rien, cracha Draco.

_ Rien c'est sûr, mais moi je vous donne ma parole, celle de Harry.

_ La parole d'un Potter vaut mieux que celle de sa maison ? S'étonna Blaise, ne montrant aucun signe d'agressivité.

_ Non, c'est la parole d'Harry que je vous donne, juste la mienne. Pas celle d'un Potter, pas celle de Gryffondor. Juste la mienne.

_ Tu es bizarre Potter..., dit Pansy en réduisant ses yeux en une fente. Est-ce que tu prépares un mauvais coup ? Tu vas essayer de nous tuer par derrière ?

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Vous avez faim ?

Et sans attendre de réponse il se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant au seuil pour l'admirer. La cuisine était toute aussi spacieuse que le salon, un plan de travail ouvert et plaqué rouge, un carrelage noir, une table un peu plus petite que celle du salon mais qui contenait quand même six chaises en plastique rouge. C'était une cuisine totalement moldu qui plu immédiatement au brun qui se précipita vers les placard et le frigo pour voir ce qu'il contenait.

_ Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Chuchota Pansy à l'oreille de Draco alors qu'ils le regardaient courir à droite et à gauche avec un grand sourire. Il est bizarre ces temps-ci, il doit préparer quelque chose.

_ Ou alors il ne prépare rien et laisse faire le monde, intervient Blaise. Vous avez vu qu'il ne répond à aucune provocation, qu'il essaye même de nous éviter. Et puis tout à l'heure, Weasel et Granger n'ont pas eut l'air normaux non plus.

_ C'est bien ça qui est bizarre, renchérit Pansy. Pourquoi est-ce que les deux chiens de garde attitrés du Survivant le traiteraient comme s'il n'était qu'un moins rien ?

_ Si vous avez la réponse vous voudriez bien me la dire ? Demanda Harry, les faisant sursauter.

Il avait un couteau dans une main, une carotte dans l'autre et un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Les Serpentard le dévisagèrent longuement, même après qu'il soit retourner derrière les fourneaux, continuant d'éplucher ses légumes.

_ Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Blaise, le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

_ Bah non, répondit simplement le brun. Un jour nous étions en train de rigoler, le lendemain c'est comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé.

_ Un sortilège ? S'interrogea Pansy. Un Oubliette ?

_ Pour six année d'étude ? Rétorqua Draco. Ils se sont simplement rendu compte que Potter n'est rien et puis c'est tout.

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation et râpa tranquillement ses carottes dans un bol. Cette attitude agaça franchement le blond qui sortit de la cuisine, entraînant son amie derrière lui. Seul Blaise resta, décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

_ Bœuf ou poulet ? Demanda soudainement le Gryffondor sans même se retourner.

_ Pardon ?

_ Steak de bœuf ou de poulet ?

_ Parce qu'un steak de poulet ça existe ?

_ Bien sûr, il n'y en a pas dans le monde sorcier ?

_ J'en sais trop rien, avoua Blaise en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Peut être bien mais ce n'est pas ce que tu trouveras dans les cuisines de chez moi.

_ C'est comment chez toi ?

_ Ça t'intéresse ?

_ J'avoue que j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment était la maison d'un Sang Pur. La maison des Weasley n'est pas un exemple, elle est bancale et contient bien trop de monde. Même si ça reste un endroit que j'aime beaucoup. Et puis celle de mon parrain... Ce n'est pas un exemple du tout.

_ Et bien... J'en sais trop rien, c'est un manoir tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, perdu dans la campagne et caché derrière des tonnes de sortilèges. Mais bon, le mien ce n'est rien à côté du Manoir Malfoy. Tu verrais la baraque de notre blondinet, c'est plus une maison, c'est un château.

_ Laisse mon manoir tranquille Zadini ! Hurla ce dernier depuis le salon.

_ Mais il est magnifique ton manoir ! Rétorqua le Serpentard. Et puis c'est pas moi qui ai demandé, c'est Potter.

_ Potter n'a rien à voir avec mon manoir ! Viens ici et ne traîne pas avec ce Lion.

_ Si je veux ! Bref qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?

_ Tu devrais l'écouter Zadini, Malfoy va s'énerver, être insupportable pendant des heures.

_ Je t'ai entendu Potter !

_ Sans parler de Ron et d'Hermione quand ils rentreront. Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Et il retourna à sa préparation sans un mot, sans un regard. Le Serpentard le regarda fixement quelques minutes avant de soupirer et d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Ces derniers étaient plongés dans une discussion passionnante où ils se moquaient encore et toujours des Gryffondor, mais pour une fois Blaise n'avait pas envie de se joindre à eux. À la place il alla piocher un quelconque livre dans la bibliothèque et s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

Une demi heure plus tard Harry revenait dans le salon avec assiettes et couverts, mettant tranquillement la table sans se soucier des trois autres. Et alors qu'il ramenait les plats, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent de leur ballade, jetant un regard noir au Survivant qui s'enfuit dans la cuisine après les avoir invité à passer à table. Enfermé dans la cuisine, il écoutait les bruits venir du salon, mais à part les tintements des couverts sur les assiettes et ceux des verres, personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Soupirant, il s'installa sur une chaise, feuilletant les différents livres de cuisine qu'il avait trouvé.

Il resta enfermé là jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon, il sortit prudemment et sans faire un bruit, il marcha jusqu'au couloir. Il y avait quatre portes. L'une contenait la salle de bain, et les autres devaient être les chambres à partager. Sur chacune d'elle, deux noms étaient marqués. Sur la première, Blaise Zadini et Ronald Weasley. Sur la deuxième, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson. Et sur la dernière Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Toutefois, les noms avaient tous été barrés et réinscrit dans un autre ordre. La première était devenu la chambre de Pansy et Blaise, la deuxième celle de Hermione et Ron, et la dernière celle de Draco. Il soupira de découragement. Aucune chance pour qu'il aille déranger ses amis, ils risqueraient bien de le tuer. Même chose pour Malfoy. Il ne restait plus que les deux autres Serpentard, mais pas très sûr de sa manœuvre, il préféra retourner au salon et s'allonger sur le canapé, resserrant son pull autour de lui. On avait beau être au printemps, il faisait encore assez frais pour la saison. Il chercha une couverture sans succès. Finalement il se coucha, épuisé tant physiquement que moralement, tremblant de froid sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla au chaud. Sentant quelque chose sur son épaule, il jeta un coup d'œil et se rendit compte que c'était une couverture. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Il se redressa, la couverture toujours sur les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas. Le silence régnant encore dans l'appartement, il décida d'aller prendre sa douche le premier. Il laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles, et il oublia ses soucis l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant, il se rendit compte de son erreur en nouant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange... Soupirant tout en enfilant sa chemise, il ouvrit prudemment la porte et s'aventura dans le couloir en direction des chambres. Qui allait-il devoir déranger ? Sûrement pas Malfoy, il serait capable de le déchiqueter vivant juste parce qu'il l'avait réveillé. Ron et Hermione peut être. Ou pas, ils allaient lui reprocher son manque d'organisation, sa stupidité, ils seraient même capable de lui reprocher le fait qu'il ne pleuve pas aujourd'hui. Il ne restait plus que Parkinson et Zadini. Le plus silencieusement possible, il entrouvrit leur porte, laissant passer un fin rayon de lumière.

« Rentre Potter, dit la voix de Pansy, le faisant sursauter.

_ Je... Je vous ai réveillé ? Demanda le brun en les voyant jouer au carte sur un lit. C'est quand j'ai pris ma douche ? Ou alors j'ai pensé trop fort ? C'est que je ne savais pas chez qui aller, et j'ai eut un peu peur de réveiller Malfoy.

_ T'as bien fait, ria Blaise. Il t'aurait tué pour avoir osé poser un pied dans sa chambre.

_ Approche, on va pas te manger.

_ C'est que...

Il entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et rougit quand les deux Serpentard le dévisagèrent.

_ Et bien Potter, je ne te savais pas si bien foutu, commenta Pansy avec un sourire en coin. C'est le Quidditch qui t'a sculpté un corps pareil ?

_ Laisse-le un peu tranquille Pansy, tu ne vois pas qu'il est tout gêné ? Dis-nous ce qui t'amène, dit Blaise.

_ Je... je peux utiliser votre armoire deux minutes ? Demanda Harry.

_ Bien sûr, mais tu n'y trouveras rien à toi. Tes affaires sont toutes dans la chambre de Draco, il n'a pas encore eut le temps de s'en débarrasser.

_ Juste un survêtement, que je ne remette pas mon uniforme.

_ Je comprends, le coupa Blaise en se levant. Viens, je vais te prêter quelque chose.

Il ouvrit son armoire et en piocha une chemise noire, un jean de la même couleur et un boxer vert.

_ La couleur ne te gêne pas j'espère.

Harry ne fit que lui sourire avant de prendre les vêtements et de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'agitait dans la cuisine, sortant tout ce qu'il fallait pour le petit déjeuner. Hier soir il avait passé son temps derrière les fourneaux, faisant au moins deux gâteaux et une montagne de crêpes. Alors qu'il sortait jus d'orange et lait, le reste de la maisonnée apparue.

_ Faim..., grogna Ron en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, le regard encore vide.

_ Il n'y a que ça à manger ? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu aurais pu faire un effort.

_ C'est déjà bien, rétorqua Blaise. Je vous rappelle que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il cuisine. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait jusqu'à maintenant ?

_ Nous le défendons contre votre venin.

_ Et qui le défends contre vous ?

_ Arrête Blaise, intervient Draco en s'installant à son tour. Quant à toi Potter arrête de tourner en rond ou je te colle à ta chaise.

_ Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie, répondit simplement le brun en lui obéissant quand même. Bon appétit.

_ C'est toi qui a fait les gâteaux ? Demanda Pansy.

_ Bien sûr, le cake est aux pommes avec une pointe de cannelle et celui-là est au chocolat. Tout le reste provient des placards.

_ C'est quoi ces vêtements Potter ? S'étonna Ron, après avoir avalé une dizaine de crêpes. Je les ai jamais vu dans ta malle.

_ Ce sont ceux de Zadini, avoua Harry, mal à l'aise. Ce matin je n'avais pas d'autres vêtements que mon uniforme et je ne voulais pas réveiller Malfoy.

_ J'espère bien, dit ce dernier.

_ Mais il n'est pas mal comme ça, non ? Renchérit Pansy avec un grand sourire. Si tu avais vu ses abdos Draco, à croquer. Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et mange une part de gâteau, il est délicieux.

_ J'aime bien ton gâteau Potter, dit Blaise en se resservant pour la deuxième fois. T'en reprends pas ?

_ Non.

_ Et toi Draco ?

_ C'est du chocolat, répondit simplement le blond en buvant son jus d'orange.

_ Et alors ? S'étonna son ami.

_ C'est du chocolat noir, expliqua Harry. J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait que ce chocolat qui plairait aux filles. Et à toi aussi.

Draco le regarda fixement avant de finalement se servir un petit morceau.

_ Je te l'accorde Potter, dit-il après quelques minutes. Ton gâteau est bon.

_ Merci, murmura le brun en rougissant.

_ Que ça ne te monte pas à la tête, cracha Ron. Elle est déjà assez grosse comme ça.

_ ...

_ Ron a raison, approuva Hermione. Va plutôt faire la vaisselle.

Elle se leva et bouscula volontairement son verre qui éclata en milles morceaux.

_ Oups, dit-elle avec un sourire cruel.

Et elle s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, vite suivit de Ron qui emporta le cake aux pommes.

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Pansy alors que Harry ramassait les morceaux de verre.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco.

_ Dis Potter, tu connais Londres ? Demanda Blaise. D'après ce que je sais, tu as grandi dans le monde moldu, non ?

_ Vaguement, murmura le brun en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion d'aller me promener.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir ?

_ Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez. Si c'est jouer au touriste que vous voulez, il y a plusieurs endroits.

_ C'est qui que tu traites de touriste Potter ! S'emporta Draco.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Des vêtements, répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Harry éclata de rire et jeta les morceaux de verre avant de répondre.

_ Je connais une galerie qui vous plaira sûrement. Je range la cuisine pendant que vous vous préparer et on y va d'accord ?

Pansy se leva rapidement et se précipita dans sa chambre pendant que Draco alla monopoliser la salle de bain. Blaise, lui, alla rejoindre Pansy après un dernier clin d'œil à Harry. Une fois que le brun eut finit de ranger la cuisine, il nettoya le salon et finit par s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il cru qu'il allait enfin pouvoir respirer un peu, mais Hermione et Ron vinrent le déranger.

_ Alors Potter, dit le roux. Comme ça on fait ami-ami avec les Serpentard ?

_ Non, je...

_ Tu prétends que je mens ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que...

_ Tais-toi.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, veillant quand même à ne pas le toucher.

_ Comprends une chose Potter, dit-elle. Il n'y a que Ron et moi pour te voir tel que tu es vraiment. Nous sommes tes seuls véritables amis.

Elle grimaça légèrement en prononçant ce dernier mot, faisant soupirer Harry.

_ Les autres se servent de toi, reprit-elle. Ils ne veulent que profiter de ta célébrité.

_ ...

_ C'est pour ton bien qu'on te dit ça, approuva Ron.

Hermione se releva brusquement, faisant un grand sourire au roux.

_ Bon, nous on va se promener et toi, tu restes là et tu fais le ménage, ok ?

Et ils s'en allèrent sans un au revoir. De son côté, Harry tentait de retenir ses larmes. Ce qu'ils avaient dit était terriblement blessant pour lui. S'ils ne voulaient que son bien, pourquoi agissaient-ils comme ça ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Blaise était là. En fait, le Serpentard était là depuis le début. Il avait entendu tout ce que les deux autres Gryffondor avaient dit. Et cela le révolta. Comment pouvaient-ils prétendre être les amis de Potter ? Il serra les poings en les maudissant.

_ Blaise ?

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers Draco qui le regardait surpris. En se retournant vers Harry, il su que le brun avait compris qu'il avait tout entendu.

_ On y va ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_ Attendez-moi ! Hurla Pansy depuis sa chambre. Je ne sais pas quelle barrette mettre. »

Harry ria avant de fuir l'appartement, attendant quand même les trois autres en bas de l'immeuble.


	2. Chapter 2

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient en plein centre de Londres, et donc pas trop loin de l'endroit où devait les emmener Harry. Toutefois, sous les grognements de protestation de Draco, ils furent obligé de prendre les transports publiques. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient devant la galerie marchande.

« C'est gigantesque ! S'écria Pansy, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de si grand magasin du côté moldu.

_ Calme-toi Pansy, intervient Blaise. Tout le monde nous regarde.

_ Et alors ? Rétorqua Draco.

_ Doucement, dit Harry en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Il faudrait déjà qu'on aille chercher de l'argent.

_ Et comment on fait ça Potter ? Je te rappelle qu'on est dans le monde moldu.

_ Et je sais où aller pour arranger les choses.

Il les conduit au fond de la galerie et leur désigna un vendeur de hot-dog. Ce dernier leur fit de grands signes en les apercevant.

_ Tes amis sont passé avant toi, dit-il. Promenade en amoureux ?

_ J'imagine, répondit Harry. Marc, je te présente des camarades de classe. Ils viennent faire un peu de shopping.

_ Du change quoi, soupira le vendeur. C'est beaucoup de travail pour moi tu sais. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de sorciers qui viennent me voir, je ne saurais même pas te dire combien. J'ai à peine le temps de noter le nom de l'un, il y en a déjà trois autres derrière. C'est épuisant !

_ Je vous présente Marc, reprit le brun en se tournant vers les Serpentard avec un sourire amusé. C'est un moldu mais à la différence des autres, il connaît notre monde. Ici il est une sorte de contact entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier.

_ Je ne suis pas un contact Monsieur le Survivant, je suis un agent de liaison.

_ Mais oui, mais oui.

_ C'est la première fois que je vous vois, dit Marc en se tournant à son tour vers les Serpentard. De Poudlard aussi ?

_ Oui, répondit Blaise. Même année que Potter.

_ Mais à Serpentard, ajouta Pansy. Mais arrêtons de discuter, j'ai tellement hâte de faire les magasins !

_ Comme toutes les jeunes sorcières qui viennent ici.

_ Nous ne sommes pas tout le monde, rétorqua Draco avec un regard noir.

_ Il me faut vos noms, expliqua le vendeur sans tenir compte de son ton agressif. Que je puisse en informer Gringotts.

_ Parkinson, Malfoy et Zadini.

_ ...

Cette fois-ci le vendeur les regarda avec des yeux ronds tout en pâlissant brusquement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Marc, le rassura Harry. Ils sont là en touriste.

_ Qui traites-tu de touriste Potter ? Rétorqua Draco.

_ Tes amis et toi.

_ C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous insultes. Fais attention, je ne suis pas si patient d'habitude.

_ C'est un honneur monsieur Malfoy. »

Ils se sourirent, complice, alors qu'à côté, Marc les regardait bizarrement. Il avait entendu parler des disputes entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais on lui avait dit qu'elles étaient violentes. Et là, elle semblait se faire sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Finalement, Harry arrêta de se disputer avec Draco et ils purent échanger leur argent sorcier contre celui moldu. Dès que Pansy eut le sien en main, elle entraîna Harry à sa suite, sans attendre les deux autres.

Ils passèrent la journée là-bas, entre les magasins de vêtements, ceux de chaussures et les bijouteries. Lorsque enfin ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, les trois Serpentard avait chacun une dizaine de sac en main. Immédiatement Harry se laisse tomber sur le canapé, poussant un gros soupir de soulagement.

« J'adore le shopping, s'extasia Pansy en fouillant dans ses sacs. C'est quelque chose de tellement... Revitalisant !

_ Moi je préfère quand ça s'arrête, marmonna Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. J'ai mal aux pieds.

_ Pauvre petite nature, se moqua Blaise.

Le brun lui tira la langue mais se redressa soudainement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Où étais-tu ? Cria Ron en surgissant dans le salon.

_ De... Dehors...

_ On t'avais ordonné de rester ici, non ? Rétorqua Hermione.

_ Oui mais...

_ Pas de mais Potter, le coupa-t-elle. Nous sommes tes amis, on s'est inquiété nous. Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas écouté ?

_ Tu nous a fait de la peine Potter, dit Ron. On a pensé que tu as été enlevé et livré à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Le brun baissa la tête, honteux.

_ Va préparer à manger, ordonna la Gryffondor.

Il acquiesça et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard désolé aux Serpentard, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_ Pourquoi était-il avec vous ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Parce qu'il a joué au guide, répondit Blaise. Il nous a emmené faire les magasins.

_ Il déteste ça.

_ Et alors? Il a apprécié avec nous, il s'est amusé, rétorqua Pansy. C'est pas comme avec vous...

_ La ferme Parkinson, cracha Ron. Nous, nous sommes ses amis.

_ On a pas la même définition je crois, dit Blaise. Si j'étais lui, je ne vous considérerais pas comme tel.

_ Zadini !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Draco avait rejoint Harry dans la cuisine. Il le regarda aller du frigo à la table, de la table à la cuisinière, de la cuisinière à l'évier. Il ne savais pas ce que le brun préparait, mais en tout cas, ça sentait très bon.

_ Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, Harry sursauta, faisant tomber le verre qu'il avait dans les mains.

_ Zut.

Il se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux mais se coupa malencontreusement le doigt.

_ Tu n'es pas doué Potter, soupira le blond en sortant sa baguette.

_ Surtout pas ! S'écria Harry. Il ne faut pas utiliser notre magie.

_ J'avais oublié... Elle m'énerve cette règle.

_ On a pas le choix...

Le brun finit de ramasser les morceaux de verre et jeta les débris avant de passer son doigt sous l'eau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Savoir où tu as appris à cuisiner.

_ Chez moi. Tous les jours, un repas pour quatre personnes. Matin, midi et soir.

_ On dirait que ça fait des années que tu fait ça.

_ Peut être...

_ ...

_ Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, tu peux... Non, rien.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je voulais que... Que tu m'aides à mettre la table, mais laisse tomber, je vais le faire.

_ Où sont les assiettes ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Où sont les assiettes ?

_ Dans... L'armoire là-haut...

Il lui désigna un placard, le regardant toujours surpris.

_ Blaise ! Hurla Draco.

Le Serpentard arriva en courant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta ce dernier. Un mort ? Un blessé ?

_ Non, il faut juste que...

_ Par Merlin ! Le coupa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Harry ?

_ Je me suis juste...

_ C'est de la faute de Draco ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Il...

_ Raconte-moi tout Harry.

_ J'ai juste...

_ Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, je ne te jugerai pas.

_ Non je...

_ Draco, sors d'ici.

_ Blaise ! Hurlèrent les deux autres.

_ Oui ?

_ Écoute bien Zadini, dit froidement Draco. J'ai surpris Potter, qui a fait tomber un verre, qui s'est coupé ramassant les morceaux. C'est tout.

_ C'est tout ?

_ C'est tout.

_ Donc c'est ta faute.

_ Non je... Oui. D'un côté c'est de ma faute.

_ Bravo, tu fait des progrès Draco. La prochaine leçon : appeler un ennemi pas si ennemi que ça par son prénom.

_ Tais-toi et va mettre la table.

_ Chef, oui chef !

Blaise se précipita vers l'armoire que lui désignait timidement Harry, collant une bise sur la joue de ce dernier, et courut dans le salon, les assiettes en main. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le dîner était prêt. Comme hier, Harry avait mit le plateau au centre de la table, s'était servi, et s'était réfugié dans la cuisine après avoir appelé les autres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda Ron en s'installant.

_ Des pâtes, répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à la casserole. Il ne s'est pas foulé...

_ La ferme vous deux, rétorqua Blaise. Ça fait deux jours qu'il fait à manger. Alors que vous, vous vous contentez de mettre les pieds sous la table.

_ Tu n'es pas en reste non plus, répliqua Hermione.

_ Détrompe-toi Granger, c'est moi qui ai mis la table.

_ On voit ça, se moqua Pansy. Tu as inversé les couverts.

_ Et bien la prochaine fois tu la feras toi-même !

_ Il mange encore dans la cuisine ? Demanda soudainement Draco, coupant la dispute.

Pansy baissa tristement la tête alors que Blaise acquiesçait.

_ Vous qui êtes ses « amis », pourquoi ne vient-il pas manger avec nous ?

_ Pour faire son intéressant, répondit Ron la bouche pleine. Il croit qu'on va s'inquiéter et qu'on ira le rejoindre.

_ Il ne faut pas entrer dans son jeu, dit Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire caprice. Ça finira bien par lui passer. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à manger. À côté, Ron avait approuvé et s'était resservit pour la troisième fois.

Comme la veille, tous laissèrent la vaisselle en plan pour retourner dans leur chambre. Sauf Blaise. Ce dernier s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte. Harry, qui n'avait rien remarqué, était accroupit devant le four, surveillant ses gâteaux. Une fois de plus, il cuisinait pour oublier ses problèmes. Et aujourd'hui, il avait opté pour des cookies aux chocolat.

« Ça sent trop bon, dit Blaise en entrant complètement.

Harry sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

_ Tu m'as fait peur, lui reprocha-t-il.

_ Tu es trop sur tes gardes, rétorqua Blaise en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

_ Tu ne comprendrais pas.

_ ...

_ Il y a un problème ? Demanda le brun pour changer de sujet.

_ Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne venais pas manger avec nous.

_ ...

_ Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de venir manger avec vous, dit-il. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ron et Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous ont dit que si je ne mangeais pas avec vous c'était parce que je faisais un caprice.

_ Pourquoi agissent-ils comme ça avec toi ?

_ Si seulement je le savais... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur prend, un jour nous étions en train de rire au coin du feu, et le lendemain, ils me traitaient comme un chien.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide.

_ Ça fait bizarre de se dire que Ron et Hermione me déteste alors que cela fait six ans que nous sommes inséparable.

_ Je peux être ton ami moi, dit Blaise en s'installant plus près de lui.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Bon, il me manque sûrement les bases pour une amitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver. Je suis quelqu'un de très compréhensif tu sais.

_ Je ne suis pas plus expert que toi, ria Harry. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de Ron et Hermione.

_ Alors soyons amis ! S'exclama Blaise en lui tendant la main.

Harry lui sourit et la serra. La sonnerie venant du four les interrompit et le brun se précipita vers ses cookies.

_ Enfin !

Il s'empara d'un gant de cuisine avant de se pencher pour sortir son plateau. Ensuite, il le posa sur la cuisinière et en prit un qu'il partagea en deux.

_ Fais attention, c'est chaud, dit-il en tendant une moitié à Blaise.

Ce dernier acquiesça et après quelques minutes le mangea.

_ C'est trop bon !

_ Je ne les trouve pas assez moelleux, marmonna Harry avec une moue boudeuse. C'est raté.

_ Ne raconte pas de bêtise, rétorqua Blaise en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Tes cookies sont très réussis.

Harry rougit et le remercia.

_ Tu peux m'aider à tout ranger ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Je n'ai pas envie de tout faire demain.

_ Laisse, les autres le feront eux-même.

Mais le brun secoua la tête et se libéra des bras du Serpentard pour se diriger vers le salon.

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne le feront pas. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Va te coucher, je vais le faire.

Il alla au salon, ramenant assiettes, verres et couverts. Ensuite il remplit l'évier d'eau et fit la vaisselle sous les yeux attentifs de Blaise. Une fois que tout fut rangé et nettoyé, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Immédiatement, Harry laissa échapper un bâillement.

_ Excuse-moi, dit-il. Mais je suis fatigué à cause de ce matin. Faire les magasins et toutes ses tâches ménagère, c'est trop éprouvant pour moi.

_ Petite nature, se moqua Blaise.

Harry voulut répliquer mais il s'endormit avant. Sans le vouloir, il se laissa tomber sur Blaise qui sourit, amusé. Ce dernier décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas qu'il passe la nuit sur le canapé. Et tant pis si Pansy faisait une scène, il le coucherait quand même dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il fut soulagé de voir que la Serpentard dormait déjà. Il coucha le brun dans son lit, le déshabilla et le glissa sous ses couvertures. Puis, il fit se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa au côté du Gryffondor.

_ Bonne nuit Harry, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Le brun ne fit que remuer pour se serrer contre la source de chaleur.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le regard insistant des deux Serpentard qui réveilla Harry. Toujours couché dans le lit de Blaise, dans les bras de ce dernier, Pansy s'était agenouillé devant lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Surpris, il se redressa d'un coup, faisant rire Blaise.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda ce dernier.

_ ...

_ Tu étais si mignon, soupira Pansy, ne perdant pas son sourire amusé. Tu étais peloté contre Blaise, le serrant comme un ours en peluche.

_ Je...

_ C'était tellement chou !

Elle s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit, sortant un jeu de carte de derrière son dos.

_ Une partie ?

_ Vous... Pardon ?

_ Elle te propose une partie de carte, ria Blaise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. T'es pas réveillé toi.

_ Si je... Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce que je fais dans votre chambre, en boxer soit dit en passant ?

_ Je t'ai emmené ici hier soir, expliqua le Serpentard. Je n'avais pas le cœur à te laisser dormir sur le canapé. Et pour ce qui est du boxer... Tu aurais eut trop chaud cette nuit.

_ Mais on s'en fiche, tu es bien foutu, le plus beau mec après Draco, les coupa Pansy. On la fait cette partie de carte maintenant ?

Blaise explosa de rire tandis que Harry la dévisageait.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Moi ? S'étonna le brun. Un beau mec ? Je crois qu'il te faut des lunettes...

_ Tu remets en doute mes paroles ? Moi, la fille la plus observatrice de Poudlard ? Je veux des excuses Potter.

_ Désolé... Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. Regarde.

Il se leva et leur fit face. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, ne voyant pas les regards mi amusé, mi appréciateur des deux autres.

_ Je n'ai que la peau sur les os, je n'ai pas de muscle, je suis petit, tout maigre, mes cheveux sont horrible et indomptable, mes yeux sont trop vert, j'ai des lunettes qui ressemble à des loupes, mon visage ressemble à celui d'une fille...

_ Stop ! Cria Pansy pour l'interrompre. Blaise, pitié.

_ Ok, ok, dit ce dernier, retenant tant bien que mal son fou rire. Harry, écoute-nous. Tu es beau, ok ? Toutes les filles de Poudlard sont à tes pieds, s'évanouissent quand tu souris, et essaye de se glisser dans ton dortoir la nuit.

_ ...

_ Elles bavent dès que tu apparais dans leur champ de vision, approuva Pansy. Et tu vas me dire que tu ne t'aperçois pas de tout ça ?

_ Bah... Non...

Cette fois-ci, Blaise laissa son rire éclater pendant que Pansy gémissait devant sa naïveté.

_ Dis-moi Potter...

_ Harry, le coupa-t-il. Je m'appelle Harry, Pansy.

La Serpentard le regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais acquiesça lentement.

_ Ok, Ha... Harry... Tu n'as jamais pensé que si tu changeais un peu d'apparence, tu te trouverais plus beau ?

_Oui, mais je n'aime pas faire les magasins, répondit le brun. Et puis... Je n'avais personne à qui demander conseil. À cause de ma célébrité je ne pouvais pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ni à Pré-Au-Lard sans me faire aborder de tous les côtés. De plus c'est interdit d'aller dans le monde moldu et même pour moi on aurait pas fait d'exception. Et je n'ai aucun ami qui soit une référence en mode.

_ C'est vrai que Granger se fiche de savoir si elle est bien habillée et que Weasel... N'en parlons même pas.

_ Mais et vous alors ?

_ Quoi nous ?

_ Vous vous connaissez en mode, non ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Alors pourquoi vous ne... Non... Rien...

Il rougit brusquement et se mordit la lèvre, détournant le regard.

_ Nous quoi Harry ? Insista Blaise.

_ Je pensais que vous pouviez... Enfin... M'aider à...

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de tout déballer.

_ J'aurais voulu que vous m'aidiez à changer un peu mon look.

Blaise éclata de rire tandis que des étoiles se mettaient à briller dans le regard de Pansy.

_ On va refaire les magasins ? Demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire heureux aux lèvres.

_ Oui Pansy, répondit Blaise. Mais nous n'y allons pas pour nous, on va aller aider Harry à se faire beau. On va lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements, de nouvelle lunette, une nouvelle coupe...

_ Il faut aller réveiller Draco.

_ Non ! S'écria Harry. Il va se moquer ! Il n'acceptera jamais !

_ Laisse-nous faire, le rassura Blaise. Va prendre ta douche, et mange.

Le brun le regarda sceptique avant d'acquiescer doucement et, après avoir prit des vêtements dans l'armoire, s'en alla.

_ On va se faire engueuler, s'inquièta Pansy. Tu crois qu'il va accepter de se lever ?

_ Je vais le réveiller moi-même, dit Blaise. Pendant ce temps, va manger et squatte la salle de bain avant que Draco ne se lève.

La Serpentard acquiesça et sortit à son tour de la chambre. Prenant une grande inspiration, Blaise se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Draco. Une fois près du lit, il se laissa tomber comme une masse dessus, réveillant son meilleur ami.

_ J'ai pas l'impression que tu tiennes à la vie Zadini, marmonna ce dernier sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Dégage et laisse-moi dormir.

_ Si si, je tiens énormément à ma vie, rétorqua le Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas par plaisir que je te réveille. En fait nous, Pansy et moi, avons besoin de tes compétences en référence de mode.

_ Ça va vous coûter cher.

_ Ce n'est pas pour nous mais pour Harry.

_ ...

_ Il aimerait que nous l'aidions à refaire sa garde robe. On ne pouvait pas refuser quand même.

_ Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans moi ?

_ Vous faites pratiquement la même taille, ça aidera. Et puis tu es un expert en vêtements. Pansy l'aidera pour la coupe et les accessoires et moi je suis là pour le soutenir mentalement.

_ ...

_ Alors, tu te lève ?

_ Ouais, ouais...

_ Super ! On part dans une heure maximum. Dépêche-toi !

_ Une heure ?!

Mais Blaise ne répondit pas et claqua la porte pour courir en direction du salon. Là-bas, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de fuir Pansy qui lui courait après avec une brosse à cheveux. Lorsqu'il aperçut Blaise le regarder mort de rire, il se précipita derrière lui, s'en servant comme une barrière.

_ Empêche-là de me coiffer, supplia-t-il. Mes cheveux sont indomptable et une brosse n'y fera rien.

_ Mais on peut essayer, rétorqua Pansy en essayant de l'atteindre. Blaise ! Dis lui !

Ce dernier éclata de rire et éloigna son amie.

_ Il n'a pas besoin de brosse pour le moment, il faut juste...

Il se tourna vers Harry et l'ébouriffa un peu plus, ensuite il replaça quelques mèches avant de lui retirer ses lunettes.

_ Hey ! Protesta ce dernier. Rends les moi, je vois rien.

_ Menteur, rétorqua le Serpentard. Je t'ai vu te jeter un sort l'année dernière. Maintenant tourne-toi vers Pansy qu'elle puisse voir à quel point tu es sexy.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel mais ravala sa réplique cinglante en apercevant le Gryffondor. Sans ses lunettes, ses yeux ressortaient plus que jamais et ses cheveux, malgré qu'ils soient encore en bataille, retombaient de façon organisés.

_ Wouah...

Harry rougit un peu plus et tenta de replacer ses cheveux devant ses yeux.

_ N'y touche pas ! S'exclama Pansy en lui attrapant les mains. Tu vas tout gâcher beau brun...

Elle lui fit un regard langoureux qui fit sourire le Gryffondor.

_ Essaye tant que tu veux ça ne marchera pas, dit-il, soudain sûr de lui. Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi, ni par une autre fille.

_ Toi aussi ? Soupira-t-elle en se détournant pour s'effondrer sur une chaise. Et je fais quoi si je ne peux jeter mon dévolu ni sur Blaise, ni sur Draco, ni sur toi ?

_ Malfoy est gay ? S'étonna Harry.

_ Tu es gay ? S'étonna Blaise.

_ Chut ! Protesta le brun en se jetant sur lui pour le faire taire. Ne le cris pas, quelqu'un risque de t'entendre.

_ Personne n'est au courant ? S'étonna Pansy.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu imagines si on l'apprenait ? Je serais harcelé pour le restant de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je ne sors qu'avec des moldus. Ils ne posent pas trop de questions sur ma vie, ne sont pas au courant de ma popularité et je profite à fond.

_ Tu n'es jamais sorti avec aucun sorcier ? Insista Blaise.

_ Et bien... Une fois seulement, répondit-il mal à l'aise. Je l'ai rencontré pendant les vacances d'été alors que je traînais dans mon quartier. Je ne pense pas qu'il était là par hasard, mais ça m'a fait du bien de voir un autre sorcier pour une fois. On a donc décidé de se voir assez souvent et puis un jour, il m'a invité à sortir.

_ C'est d'un romantisme, grimaça Blaise en faisant mine de vomir.

_ Au début oui, sourit Harry. Il était attentionné, romantique, le parfait petit ami en somme. Mais ça a dérapé au bout de deux semaines. Pour la première fois, j'annulais l'un de nos rendez-vous. Mon oncle avait des invités et j'avais l'interdiction de sortir car je... Peu importe, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvé le lendemain, il m'a fait une énorme crise de jalousie, sous entendant que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre, que je ne m'investissais pas assez dans notre relation. Enfin tout un tas de bêtise.

_ Il lui manque une case à ce mec...

_ Comme tu dis. Mais sa crise est passé et nous avons continué à nous voir. Pourtant, cinq jours plus tard, il m'accusait une fois de plus de le tromper parce que j'avais quelques minutes de retard. Cette fois-ci je ne me suis pas laissé faire et j'ai commencé à crier à mon tour, mais à peine ai-je élevé la voix qu'il m'a giflé pour me faire taire.

_ De quoi ?!

_ Il avait complètement changé d'attitude, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Lorsqu'il a voulu me frapper à nouveau, j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête, je lui est jeté un sort.

_ Tant mieux !

_ ...

_ Non ?

_ Tu es débile Blaise, soupira Draco en arrivant derrière eux. La magie est interdite pour les sorciers de premier cycle. Il aurait pu être renvoyé.

_ Qui était-il ? Demanda Pansy.

_ Un sorcier, répondit simplement Harry en lui tournant le dos. Merci d'accepter Malfoy.

_ On y va, dit simplement ce dernier.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les deux autres ? Insista Pansy.

_ Rien, répondirent ses deux amis. »

Pansy haussa les épaules et tira un Harry déjà fatigué derrière elle. Draco et Blaise fermaient la marche, ne se gênant pas pour claquer la porte brusquement pour réveiller les Gryffondor restant.


	3. Chapter 3

Toute la journée, Harry la passa dans une cabine, essayant tout un tas de vêtements que lui apportait Pansy et Draco. Blaise, lui, se tenait sur un siège devant sa cabine, lui parlant de tout et de rien, le soutenant oralement. Le Gryffondor avait plusieurs fois voulu l'étrangler, mais dès qu'il sortait de sa cabine, il rougissait en sentant tous les regard se tourner vers lui. Heureusement pour lui, quand on lui annonça que tout était fini, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« On a juste fini avec les magasins de vêtements et de chaussures, se moqua Blaise. On va aller faire un petit tour chez le coiffeur. Tes cheveux en crèvent d'envie.

_ Un coiffeur moldu ne marchera pas, intervient Draco. Ça sert à rien de dépenser de l'argent pour n'avoir aucun résultat.

_ Il a raison, dit Harry. On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Les trois Serpentard le regardèrent, surpris, et lui répondirent qu'ils avaient encore le temps de traîner un peu.

_ J'ai besoin de nouvelles barrettes, dit Pansy avec un sourire amusé. Et puis il me faut des bijoux pour les accompagner. Sans oublié la tenue et les chaussures adéquates. Et puis il te manque tous les accessoires pour aller avec tes nouvelles tenues.

_ Tu rigole ?

_Ça ne fait que commencer Harry Potter, répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

_ On ne sera rentré que pour le dîner, finit Blaise. Prépare-toi à souffrir...

_ On n'aura qu'à manger au fast-food, soupira le brun.

On le dévisagea tellement qu'il dût expliquer ce qu'était un fast-food. Comme il s'en doutait, Blaise était pressé d'y aller, Pansy s'en fichait tant qu'elle allait acheter ses barrettes et Draco avait fait une petite grimace pour montrer son mécontentement. Finalement, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement assez tard dans la soirée, riant, ne se doutant pas de ce qui les attendait. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, ils furent surpris de voir celle-ci déjà ouverte. Prudemment, il s'avancèrent et Harry laissa échapper un soupir las en apercevant Dumbledore, assis dans un fauteuil et discutant avec Ron et Hermione.

_ Ravi de vous voir les enfants, dit le directeur. Comment vous portez-vous ?

_ Bien Monsieur, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

_ Je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite pour voir comment la cohabitation se passait et aussi vous avertir d'un petit danger. Depuis quelques temps, des criminels moldus sont entrés par effraction dans des maisons et des appartements moldu.

_ Des victimes ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

_ Une seule. Une jeune fille tuée par balle.

_ Il faut juste que nous restions prudent, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Demanda Ron. On ne risque pas de nous faire du mal ici.

_ Et bien je ne vous dit pas que je n'ai pas jeté quelques sorts de protection sur mon appartement, mais vous n'êtes pas complètement à l'abri, répondit Dumbledore avec un doux sourire.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à nous retirer l'interdiction d'utiliser notre magie, cracha Draco. On pourra se défendre ainsi.

_ Hélas je ne le peux pas M. Malfoy. Si je faisais cela, vous vous en servirez contre l'un de vos camarade. Mais je vous autorise quand même à l'utiliser sur ses criminels si vous en êtes confronté, d'accord ?

Il se leva et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier trembla imperceptiblement mais personne ne le remarqua.

_ C'est un beau changement dis-moi, dit le directeur. Mais avez-vous mangé ? Moi qui avais hâte de goûter à ta cuisine...

_ Je... Non..., répondit Harry. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose.

_ Attends, intervient Blaise. Je viens t'aider.

_ Non M. Zadini, le coupa Dumbledore. Laissons Harry se débrouiller seul.

_ Mais il...

_ Le professeur Dumbledore a raison, le coupa Hermione. Harry est capable de se débrouiller seul mais il ne fait que se reposer sur nous. Il ne s'en sortira jamais en continuant d'agir ainsi.

Elle lui fit un sourire remplit d'hypocrisie avant d'inviter son directeur à s'asseoir.

_ Vous faites tellement pour lui, dit ce dernier en jetant un regard plein de reconnaissance aux deux Gryffondor.

_ C'est notre ami, répondirent-ils. C'est normal.

Derrière eux, Draco cacha une grimace de dégoût avant d'aller s'asseoir à son tour, bientôt suivi par ses deux amis. Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine Harry tentait de préparer quelque chose en peu de temps. Avec précipitation, il versa les pâtes de la veille dans un bol, éplucha quelques tomates, œufs durs, ouvrit une boite de thon... En bref, de quoi faire une bonne salades de pâtes. Rapide et simple. Quand enfin il eut fini, il l'amena à table, et s'installa avec eux à contre cœur.

_ Une salade ? S'étonna Ron. C'est tout ?

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire en peu de temps, répondit Harry en les servant chacun à leur tour.

_ Ce n'est pas très exceptionnel, soupira Hermione. Alors qu'on accueille le professeur Dumbledore... J'aurais pu faire mieux.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais un regard de son directeur le dissuada. Prétextant un malaise, il s'enfuit de la table direction les chambres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise le rejoignait en compagnie de Draco et Pansy.

_ Pas très faim, expliqua le Serpentard pour répondre à son air surpris. Ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, soupira le brun. Je... Ce n'est rien, je voulais juste être au calme.

_ Tu sais où tu es venu te réfugier ? Demanda Pansy amusée.

_ ...

_ Dans ma chambre Potter, répondit Draco.

_ Lâche-le cinq minutes, rétorqua Blaise. Il doit être épuisé.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Harry en se relevant. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, et merci encore pour ce matin.

Il leur sourit une dernière fois avant de retourner au salon. Une fois la porte refermée, Blaise jeta un regard noir à Draco qui venait de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Soupira-t-il.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua le blond. Maintenant sortez vous aussi.

Pansy lui tira la langue avant de sortir la tête haute. Blaise, lui, se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras, dit-il.

_ De quoi je me mêle ? Répliqua Draco.

_ Ne soit pas jaloux.

_ Je ne le suis pas.

_ Tu l'es.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non.

_ Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

_ Tu pourrais essayer de...

_ Non.

_ Tu es désespérant.

_ La ferme.

Blaise ria doucement et voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais un bruit de verre attira leur attention. D'abord surpris, ils se précipitèrent ensuite au salon pour découvrir un Harry au sol, une main sur sa joue et une pile d'assiettes brisées devant lui. À côté, Ron avait la main levée et le regardait méchamment tandis que Hermione regardait la scène, buvant tranquillement son eau. Pansy se tenait aux côtés d'Harry et regardait durement le roux, l'assassinant du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Blaise en se précipitant vers Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Weasel ? Cracha Draco.

_ Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, rétorqua Hermione. C'est entre Potter et nous.

_ Mais Harry est mon ami, répliqua Blaise en lui prenant l'épaule pour savoir si tout allait bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te laisser le frapper sans rien avoir à redire.

_ Ton ami ? Se moqua le roux. Laisse-moi rire !

_ Et bien crève en riant, marmonna Draco avant de se tourner vers Pansy. Où est Dumby ?

_ Partit, répondit-elle. Harry était en train de débarrasser quand Weasel lui a sauté dessus et l'a giflé.

_ La ferme Parkinson, le coupa Hermione. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

_ Ne lui parle pas comme ça, murmura Harry en se relevant avec l'aide de Blaise.

_ Pardon ? S'étonna Ron.

_ Ne leur parlez pas comme ça, répéta le brun avec un peu plus de courage. Ce sont mes amis, je refuse que tu leur parle ainsi.

_ Tu n'as aucun ami Potter, cracha Hermione. Tu n'as que Ron et moi.

_ Non... Blaise est là.

_ Absolument ! Approuva ce dernier. Pansy et Draco aussi sont là.

_ ...

_ Maintenant écoutez-moi bien,reprit-il plus froidement. Vous avez intérêt à ne plus vous approcher de mon ami ou je vous le fais regretter, c'est clair ?

_ C'est une menace ?

Mais Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre et prit Harry par la main pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre, Draco et Pansy sur les talons. Là-bas, il le fit s'installer sur son lit avant de s'installer à ses côtés et d'attendre qu'il réagisse. Toutefois, à part fixer le vide, le brun ne réagissait pas. Impatiente, Pansy le secoua un peu avant de se faire rembarrer pas Draco.

_ Il est en état de choc, expliqua-t-il. Il ne faut pas le brusquer.

_ Et bien vas-y si tu es un expert, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

Le blond lui fit un sourire en coin avant de s'approcher du Gryffondor.

_ Potter. Potter, tu m'écoutes ?

Le brun releva la tête et le fixa.

_ Tu t'es défendu, c'est pas mal. Même si je t'ai connu plus courageux. Mais maintenant Blaise est là, ok ? Il t'a défendu et leur a interdit de s'approcher de toi. Tu comprends ? Granger et Weasel ne sont que des Gryffondor sans cervelle, ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux.

_ Fais gaffe Draco, intervient Blaise. Harry est un Gryffondor.

_ Pas grave..., murmura ce dernier. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne vais vous attirer que des ennuis.

_ Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Pansy.

_ Hermione et Ron vont forcément aller se plaindre à Dumbledore qui va m'accuser de je ne sais quoi et de faire attention à ne pas perdre leur amitié. Je suis sûr qu'il va vous accuser.

_ C'est stupide, digne de Dumby ça.

_ J'ai peut être une idée, mais...

_ Je te l'interdit Potter, le coupa Draco. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici, tu ne fais aucun geste, je ne veux pas te voir disparaître, c'est clair ?

_ ...

_ Je te connais et je sais que ton idée n'est pas sans risque pour ta petite personne.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il vous accuse de quelque chose, se défendit Harry. Vous êtes les seuls à me considérer sur un pied d'égalité.

_ On ne se laissera pas faire, dit Pansy en souriant. On est des Serpentard, non ? On va...

Mais un éclair l'interrompit et un hibou aux plumes aussi noires que de l'encre apparut. Ce dernier jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de s'arrêter en direction des trois Serpentard.

_ Il est magnifique..., murmura Pansy, s'approchant de plus en plus, comme hypnotisée. À qui est-il ?

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas, tout aussi sous le charme. Seul Harry avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait et il se précipita vers Pansy pour l'éloigner du volatile.

_ Ne le touche pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Aucun de vous ne doit poser sa main sur lui, il... Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici toi ?

Le hibou hulula, se nettoyant les plumes comme si de rien était avant de tendre sa patte. Le brun détacha lentement la lettre, la lut et soupira tout en la mettant dans sa poche.

_ Je reviens, dit-il aux trois autres avec un petit sourire triste. Allons-y.

Le hibou lâcha un cri perçant, et avant que les Serpentard ne purent faire un geste, Harry avait disparu dans un éclair de lumière.

_ Harry ! Cria Blaise.

Draco, lui, était resté abasourdi avant de lentement sortir de la chambre pour se réfugier dans la sienne.

_ Et merde, marmonna Blaise en se précipitant à la suite de son ami blond.

Ce dernier s'était jeté sur son lit, serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise s'allongea à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_ C'est pas bien grave, murmura-t-il. Il ne va rien lui arriver.

_ Je m'en fiche, rétorqua Draco en resserrant sa prise sur son coussin. Il n'a qu'à crever.

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne le pense pas, rétorqua doucement son ami. On s'inquiète pour lui, et toi plus que quiconque, je me trompe ?

_ Oui, alors maintenant dégage.

_ Pas cette fois Draco.

_ ...

_ Il a besoin de quelqu'un Draco... Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'a personne à qui se confier. Les autres lui tournent autour seulement parce qu'il est célèbre. Les seules personnes qui l'aimaient sincèrement ont toutes disparues.

_ ...

_ Il est attachant Draco. Tu devrais essayer de le connaître un peu plus.

_ Je sais, marmonna le blond. Je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de grave. Je sais qu'il est seul. Je l'ai étudié depuis notre première année Blaise. J'ai confiance en lui, mais j'ai peur de voir dans quel état il reviendra.

Blaise le resserra un peu plus contre lui, passant une main apaisante dans son dos.

_ On sera là pour le soigner, le rassura-t-il. On le soignera... »

Draco ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Une minute plus tard, il dormait sous le regard attendri de Blaise.

Ce fut un bruit dans le salon qui réveilla Draco en sursaut. Inquiet, il tenta de réveiller Blaise, mais ce dernier ne fit que grogner avant de se retourner de l'autre côté sans daigner ouvrir les yeux. Le traitant d'imbécile, le blond décida d'aller voir. Dans le salon, il vit une ombre tituber jusqu'au canapé pour s'y effondrer, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Reconnaissant la voix, Draco se détendit.

« Potter ? Appela-t-il doucement.

L'ombre sursauta et alluma la lampe qui se trouvait à côté de lui, laissant apparaître le visage fatigué du Gryffondor.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? S'étonna ce dernier. Retourne te coucher, je... Je vais bien.

_ J'ai entendu du bruit.

_ Retourne te coucher.

Draco secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse de secours.

_ Tu es salement amoché Potter, dit-il en désinfectant une coupure sur la joue.

_ Rien de grave, rétorqua le brun. De petite égratignures.

_ Ouais, ouais. Ne bouge pas.

Il colla un petit pansement sur la blessure et reposa la trousse sur la table. Mais alors qu'il voulut reprendre la parole, un bruit l'interrompit. Sursautant, Harry se colla inconsciemment au Serpentard. Ce dernier le regarda surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de le repousser car le même bruit recommença. Par pur réflexe, le brun éteint la lumière.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas Potter, on dirait... Une vitre qu'on vient de briser.

_ Tu crois que ce sont les voleurs dont Dumbledore nous a parlé ? Insista le brun, se collant un peu plus à lui.

_ Je ne sais pas, répéta Draco.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et une sorte de cliquetis dans la serrure les fit se tendre un peu plus. Cette fois-ci, le blond passa ses bras autour de Harry qui tremblait comme une feuille.

_ J'ai peur, avoua ce dernier. J'ai horriblement peur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Draco. Il ne va rien se passer. Ils vont changer d'avis, s'en aller, et il ne nous arrivera rien.

_ Draco...

_ C'est bientôt fini Harry, c'est bientôt fini... »

Il serra un peu plus le brun contre lui, et continua de le rassurer tout au long de la nuit. Les bruits finirent par cesser et Draco se détendit enfin. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, Harry le retient par la taille. Voulant protester, le blond ravala sa réplique quand il se rendit compte que le brun dormait. Tentant de le détacher, il finit par abandonner car plus il s'éloignait, plus le Gryffondor se rapprochait. S'installant plus confortablement, il ferma les yeux, serrant l'autre contre lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, alors que Blaise se réveillait doucement, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son meilleur ami à côté de lui. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant, il se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'au salon. Mais au moment où il allait hurler le nom de Draco, il aperçut ce dernier endormit sur le canapé, Harry encore dans ses bras. Souriant tendrement, le Serpentard retourna tranquillement dans la salle de bain. C'est en entendant l'eau couler que Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sentant des bras autour de sa taille, il commença à se débattre, mais une voix rassurante lui fit stopper tout mouvement.

« C'est rien Harry, murmura Draco.

_ Dra... Draco ?

Le brun se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore un peu effrayés mais affichant un petit air surpris.

_ Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda le blond. C'est pour cela que tu t'agitais ?

_ Je croyais être retourné là-bas, répondit le Gryffondor en serrant la chemise du Serpentard. Cette sensation de peur qui persiste... C'est pire que chez moi.

_ Mais tu as dix sept ans maintenant, le consola Draco. Tu es majeur, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Tu iras où tu veux, quand tu veux.

_ Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux...

_ ...

Finalement Harry se leva, souriant une dernière fois au blond avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Pansy et Blaise où ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, lisant un quelconque livre.

_ Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant sourire dans le vide.

_ ...

_ Harry ?

_ ...

_ Harry !

Le brun releva la tête, et son sourire s'agrandit. Il se jeta sur son lit avant de tout lui raconter.

_ Tu m'as l'air content, dit Blaise une fois qu'il eut fini. Ça te fais plaisir que Draco s'intéresse à toi ?

_ Ce serait bien qu'on devienne ami, répondit Harry toujours souriant. Je le trouve intrigant... Mais il me déteste.

_ Te déteste-t-il vraiment malgré ce qu'il vient de faire ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre et finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner, dit-il.

_ Amène-le dans la chambre de Draco, ok ? J'y serai.

L'autre acquiesça et s'en alla. Pendant ce temps, Blaise s'était dirigé vers la chambre du blond qu'il retrouva allongé sur son lit, le même sourire que Harry aux lèvres.

_ Harry m'a raconté ce que tu as fait pour lui, dit-il. C'était très gentil.

_ Je n'ai pas réfléchis, répondit Draco. Il avait peur et s'est serré contre moi, j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête.

_ Tant mieux alors !

_ ...

_ Tu vas pouvoir...

Mais Draco le coupa en lui balançant son coussin à la figure.

_ Fiche-moi la paix, marmonna-t-il.

Mais un bruit contre la porte empêcha son ami de répondre. Ce fut Pansy qui ouvrit la porte, toute souriante, poussant un Harry tout timide devant elle. Ce dernier avait un plateau pour quatre dans les mains.

_ Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte, expliqua la Serpentard. Il avait l'air tout mal à l'aise.

_ C'est Blaise qui m'a demandé de venir ici, se défendit-il. Si ça te gène, dis-le moi, je m'en irai.

_ C'est bon, le coupa Draco. Pose le sur la table.

_ C'est pour nous tout ça ? Demanda Blaise en passant son bras sur ses épaules. Tu as dévalisé les placards ou quoi ?

_ J'ai pensé que... Vu que je n'ai pas eut le temps de les faire moi-même...

_ Tu m'apprendras ? Demanda Pansy en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'une Sang Pur d'apprendre ce genre de chose qui ne lui serviront à rien, mais... J'aimerai bien savoir concocter quelques petits plats à mon futur mari.

_ Je ne suis pas un très bon professeur, dit Harry en rougissant.

_ Tu donnais bien des cours en cinquième année, non ?

_ Mais c'était de la magie. Là c'est de la cuisine...

_ C'est comme les Potions, rétorqua Blaise.

_ D'ailleurs, intervient Draco. Pourquoi es-tu si doué en cuisine et pas en Potions ?

_ Je suis doué en Potions, répondit simplement Harry en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange avec un grand sourire. Tu permets ?

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir un cahier épais. Ensuite il le tendit aux Serpentard qui le regardaient, intrigués. Draco ouvrit le cahier à la première page, survolant ce qui était écrit avant de passer à la page suivante. Tout au long de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de plus en plus et il finit par relever la tête pour regarder le Gryffondor, surpris.

_ Ils sont bons ! S'exclama-t-il. Et même excellent !

_ Tu es meilleur que moi, rétorqua le brun.

_ En pratique, mais pas en théorie. Regarde ! Tu as noté chaque détail de l'évolution de la potion, ses effets, ses conséquences, ses limites.

_ Pourquoi tu ne les montre pas à Rogue ? S'étonna Pansy. Tu aurais d'excellentes notes.

_ Il aurait pensé que j'ai triché, soupira Harry. Que j'ai volé un devoir, que j'ai recopié sur quelqu'un. Et puis... Il y a Ron et Hermione. Elle m'en aurait voulu d'avoir une meilleure note qu'elle et lui de me montrer trop intelligent.

_ Il n'y a aucune honte à être intelligent, rétorqua Draco. Weasel est stupide et Granger une Miss-je-sais-tout.

Harry sourit avant de remettre le cahier dans le placard. Ensuite il se servit un verre de jus d'orange tandis que Pansy sortait un paquet de carte de sa poche.

_ Tu en as toujours sur toi ? S'amusa-t-il.

_ Oui, répondit-elle sérieusement. Quand on s'ennuie, autant en avoir un, non ?

_ Et bien je vous laisse jouer, je vais prendre ma douche.

_ On va cuisiner après ? Demanda Blaise.

_ On verra. »

Il leur sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette sur sa tête pour se sécher les cheveux et seulement habillé d'un jean. En débarquant dans le salon, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les trois Serpentard.

_ Merlin Tout Puissant ! S'exclama Pansy.

Surpris, le brun sursauta, laissant sa serviette tomber.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Blaise, amusé par ce qu'il voyait.

Harry rougit brusquement, passant une main mal à l'aise sur son aine où les branches d'une étoile apparaissaient. Il avait oublié son sort de dissimulation.

_ Depuis quand tu l'as ? Demanda Pansy, intéressée.

_ Depuis la cinquième année, répondit-il mal à l'aise. En mémoire à mon parrain. Je... Vous pourriez arrêter de me dévisager comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande...

_ Ton tatouage est... Hypnotisant, rétorqua Blaise en s'avançant lentement. Tu lui as jeté un sort ?

_ Non, dit le brun en reculant. Mais s'il te plaît, n'avance pas plus.

_ Mais je ne te ferai aucun mal.

_ Blaise...

Le Gryffondor se retrouva dos au canapé tandis que le Serpentard continuait d'avancer sous son regard effrayé.

_ On va bien s'amuser Harry, murmura-t-il en le poussant pour qu'il tombe sur le canapé. Tu vas voir...

_ Non...

Tout à coup, Blaise fut tiré en arrière.

_ Faudrait penser à te calmer Zadini, cracha froidement Draco.

_ À quoi tu joue Blaise ? Demanda Pansy en se précipitant vers lui.

_ Fichez-moi la paix ! Rétorqua ce dernier. Je fais ce que je veux, je...

_ Calme-toi, le coupa le blond. Tu es en train de te comporter comme un gamin là.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Tu...

Mais une gifle le coupa.

_ Cette histoire le regarde Zadini, cracha Pansy. Tu le sais très bien. Maintenant tu as intérêt à me suivre ou ça ira mal pour toi.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle le tira en direction de leur chambre et s'y enferma avec. Dans le salon, Draco tenta une approche vers Harry qui était toujours sur le canapé en état de choque. Ce dernier, en le voyant venir vers lui, eut un mouvement de recul mais se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura le blond. Blaise n'était pas lui-même. Arrête de pleurer, il ne recommencera plus jamais.

_ Ce n'était... Qu'un cauchemar..., dit le brun entre deux sanglots. Blaise ne... Ne voulait pas...

_ C'est ça, soupira Draco. Maintenant sèche tes larmes.

Harry obéit avant de se redresser et de lui sourire tristement. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une minutes plus tard, Blaise et Pansy revenaient dans le salon. Le Serpentard jeta un regard désolé à son ami tout en frottant sa joue encore rouge.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, se défendit-il. J'ai vu son tatouage et mon cerveau s'est déconnecté. Mais il faut dire qu'il est tellement sexy avec...

_ Zadini, le coupa froidement Draco. Évite simplement de faire des gestes trop brusque en sa présence, ok ?

_ Je suis tellement désolé Draco, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais vraiment pas...

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un bruit d'assiette brisée les fit courir jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, ils durent s'accroupirent pour éviter les différents projectiles que le brun lançait à travers la pièce.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Pansy en évitant un verre. C'est de la faute de Blaise ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco alors qu'il évitait un saladier. Il est partit dans la cuisine, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Harry ! Cria Blaise. Calme-toi !

Il tenta de l'attraper mais le brun le repoussa violemment et lui jeta une assiette qu'il évita tant bien que mal.

_ Calme-toi ! Répéta Draco en lui attrapant le poignet pour le plaquer contre le mur.

_ Lâche-moi ! Hurla Harry en se débattant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Insista le blond. Explique-moi !

_ Laisse-moi tranquille !

Il se débattait de plus en plus en plus, si bien que Draco dût lâcher prise pour ne pas se recevoir un coup.

_ Il faut le calmer, dit-il.

_ C'est sûr que s'il continu comme ça, on aura plus de vaisselle, soupira Blaise en regardant les différents débris au sol. Il a déjà brisée deux verres, cinq assiettes, un saladier...

_ T'es con Zadini ! Rétorqua Pansy.

_ Ça suffit Potter ! Rugit Draco en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Surpris, Harry s'immobilisa et le regarda, légèrement effrayé.

_ Tu lui as fait peur, lui reprocha Blaise.

_ Mais il s'est calmé, rétorqua le blond. Maintenant Potter, explique-nous pourquoi tu détruis la vaisselle.

_ ...

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas eu le choix de hurler.

_ ...

_ Harry ?

Le brun ne répondit toujours pas et jeta un regard rapide sur la table avant de leur tourner le dos. Remarquant son regard, Pansy s'en empara alors que Draco retenait le Gryffondor qui avait voulu l'en empêcher.

_ C'est des Griffons stupides, dit-elle. « _Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Potter, pactiser avec des Serpentard... Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Je vais te dire un truc : personne ne t'a jamais aimé. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire objet qu'on affiche. On se sert de toi, et je suis persuadé que c'est la même chose pour les Serpentard. Ils vont te faire du mal, et tu seras tout seul. »_

Elle l'avait lu à haute voix, sur un ton neutre. Toutefois, on voyait bien qu'au fil de la lecture, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le papier, montrant sa colère. De son côté, Draco serrait le brun dans ses bras, qui s'était remis à pleurer.

_ Je les hais ! Sanglota-t-il. Je les croyais quand ils disaient être... Être mes amis...

_ Ce ne sont que des imbéciles Harry, le consola Draco. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent.

_ Ils sont juste jaloux, approuva Blaise.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de mal..., murmura Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont aussi méchant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est aussi méchant ?

_ Tu n'as rien fait de mal, rétorqua Draco en passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Rien n'est de ta faute, c'est compris ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de sangloter encore un moment avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, Draco l'amena dans sa chambre, le couchant dans son lit. Ensuite il retourna au salon où Blaise et Pansy l'attendait. Ils rirent et discutèrent tout le reste de la matinée mais l'attention de chacun était tourné vers la chambre au fond du couloir. À midi, étant donné que Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé, ils durent se faire à manger tout seul, ce qui donna une grande partie de plaisir.

Plus tard, alors que Blaise essayait d'enlever la farine qu'il avait dans les cheveux, Harry débarqua dans la cuisine, encore tout endormit. Il ne remarqua pas le champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant lui, ni les Serpentard recouvert de nourriture. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ça va ? Demanda Pansy en s'approchant de lui.

Le brun acquiesça, relevant la tête, avant de stopper tout mouvement.

_ Il y a eut une bombe... ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ On essayait de faire à manger, répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire. Tu viens nous aider ?

_ On va d'abord tout ranger, rétorqua Harry en se levant. Allez vous débarbouiller.

Les Serpentard acceptèrent avec joie et se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain. Quand ils revinrent, la cuisine était entièrement nettoyée.

_ Tu as utilisé ta magie ? S'étonna Pansy.

_ Bien sûr que non, ria Harry en essuyant une dernière fois le comptoir. J'ai tout nettoyé à la main. D'ailleurs... N'utilisez plus le four tant que je ne suis pas là, ok ?

_ Tu es incroyable, souffla Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le brun se tendit à ce contact, se rappelant encore de ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. L'ayant remarqué, Draco tira son ami loin du Gryffondor.

_ On peut manger maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Parce que si on est venu là c'est bien pour manger.

_ Je vais vous aider, dit Harry en enfilant un tablier vert. Vous devriez en mettre un cette fois-ci.

Il leur désigna un tissu et leur montra comment l'attacher.

_ C'est horrible, nota le blond en détaillant son tablier noir. Il y a de drôles de tâches.

_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il. Des petites tâches de graisse.

_ Pourquoi on doit mettre ces horreurs ? Gémit Pansy en attachant son tablier rose avec des petits nœuds.

_ Pour ne pas refaire les mêmes bêtises que tout à l'heure et se retrouver avec de la farine partout, répondit Blaise en arrangeant son tablier blanc où deux carottes s'entretuaient.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? Demanda Harry en fouillant dans les placards. Je peux faire... des pâtes, des légumes... Je crois qu'il y a du poisson dans le frigo. Alors... Que direz-vous de manger un saumon accompagné de quelques légumes ?

_ Et nous on doit faire quoi ?

_ Vous vous occuperez des légumes pendant que je prépare le poisson.

_ ...

_ Bon, je vais vous montrer.

Et pendant une heure, ils apprirent à cuisiner. Harry leur montrait chaque geste, plusieurs fois s'il le fallait, et sans jamais s'énerver devant leurs bêtises. Finalement, ils purent manger leur repas, tranquillement installé dans la cuisine, riant comme jamais. Une fois que tout fut rangé, et qu'ils furent un peu plus propres, ils décidèrent de sortir faire un tour. Pansy, toute contente de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tirait Harry derrière elle, posant mille et une questions sur ce qu'elle voyait. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient dans un petit parc, installés non loin d'une balançoire.

_ J'ai envie d'en faire, dit Pansy en tirant toujours Harry derrière elle.

Elle le poussa dans une et s'installa dans l'autre.

_ Et maintenant, comment on fait ? Demanda-t-elle. Ou sont les pousseurs ?

_ Tu n'en as jamais fait toute seule ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

_ Pas vraiment... Tu sais, dans le monde sorcier les enfants s'amusent avec des balais miniature et des cubes magiques. Et dans les familles de Sang Pur il y a toujours quelqu'un pour satisfaire à nos besoins.

_ Et bien c'est facile, tu pousses avec tes pieds et ensuite tu fais des mouvements d'avant en arrière, ok ? Regarde.

Il lui montra comment faire, l'encourageant ou la corrigeant si nécessaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy faisait de la balançoire en riant comme une petite fille sous les regards amusés des ses amis. À côté d'elle, Harry se balançait gentiment, le yeux perdu dans le vague.

_ Je peux ? Demanda Draco, le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Bien sûr, répondit le brun en se levant précipitamment. Désolé.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupira Draco en s'installant. Tu viens ?

Il lui tendit la main, lui proposant de s'installer sur ses genoux. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne croyant pas ce qu'il lui disait.

_ Tu... Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne me répéterai pas.

Pas très à l'aise face à cette situation, il s'installa sur ses genoux. Pourtant, le Serpentard l'attira un peu plus à lui, entourant un bras autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à la chaîne et qu'il commençait à se balancer doucement. À côté, Pansy avait arrêtée de se balancer comme une folle et les regardait tendrement.

_ Comment tu te sens Harry ? Demanda Blaise en le voyant une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Bien, répondit machinalement le brun sans lever les yeux. Je crois...

_ ...

_ C'est juste que... Je pensais que ça m'aurais fait un peu plus de peine. Je veux dire, nous étions amis depuis la première année, et là... Je devrais être triste, complètement effondré, non ?

_ Pas forcément, rétorqua Draco. Si tu n'es pas aussi touché c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas ce que tu crois qu'ils étaient, tu ne pense pas ?

_ C'est ce que je ne comprends pas, soupira Harry en se levant. Je vais marcher un peu, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

Les Serpentard acquiescèrent mais le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

_ Il faudrait peut être le suivre, proposa Pansy en arrêtant de se balancer.

_ Il ne le voudrait pas, répondit Draco.

_ On saura se montrer discret, rétorqua Blaise.

_ Il nous en voudra, répliqua le blond.

_ Mais...

_ Ça suffit, les coupa-t-il. Nous n'allons ni le suivre, ni le harceler de questions quand il reviendra. Maintenant décidez-vous, ou on rentre et on s'occupe jusqu'à son retour.

_ On va déambuler, dit Pansy en se levant. Je ne veux pas à avoir à me tourner les pouces à l'appartement en m'inquiétant pour Harry.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils partirent de leur côté. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues, admirant les vitrines, se moquant des passants, riant comme jamais. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils repassaient devant le parc, ils entendirent le grincements des balançoire. Harry était sûrement de retour.

_ Harry ? L'appela-t-il.

Ce dernier releva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui et sourit tristement.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Blaise qui les avait rejoint.

_ Je crois que je suis un peu triste, répondit-il. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai repensé à toutes les aventures qu'on a eu.

_ Vos aventures sont légendaires, tenta de plaisanter Pansy.

_ C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont changé d'attitude du jour au lendemain. Tout ce qu'on a vécu... Ça ne veut plus rien dire pour eux ?

_ Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, le consola Draco. Est-ce que tu as encore quelque chose à faire ?

_ Non, répondit simplement Harry en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du blond. Je suis fatigué.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais le garda dans ses bras, passant de temps en temps sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Alors rentrons.

Le retour se passe plus tranquillement, un silence agréable s'étant installé entre eux. Harry ne lâchait plus Draco et ça ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier qui ne lui lâchait pas la main non plus. Derrière eux, Blaise et Pansy se jetaient des regards amusés mais ne disaient rien par respect envers leur ami. Une fois dans l'appartement, ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé tandis que le brun allait chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine

_ Soirée télé, ça vous dit ? Demanda-t-il en revenant avec un plateau remplit de choses toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres. J'ai trouvé des pop-corn, des sucreries et des boissons gazeuses. Il faut juste regarder quel genre de film Dumbledore a mis à notre disposition.

_ Un film romantique j'espère, soupira rêveusement Pansy.

_ De l'action, protesta Blaise.

_ Film d'horreur, rétorqua Draco.

Harry ne dit rien mais alla fouiller dans le meuble sous la télé. Il y avait de tout, des films d'action aux comédies romantiques en passant par les films d'horreur ou fantastiques.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un film d'action où il y a de la romance, dit-il. Et on finira par un film d'horreur, ok ?

_ Tu crois qu'il y a ça ? Demanda Pansy.

_ Hum... Je ne sais pas.

_ Et si on commençait par un film d'horreur ? Proposa Draco.

_ Toi et tes film d'horreur, marmonna la Serpentard. Bon, va choisir alors. »

Le blond eut un sourire triomphant et sélectionna un film dont la couverture était couverte de sang. Derrière lui, Harry s'était installé à la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, serrant un coussin contre lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de film, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait. À côté de lui, Pansy et Blaise s'étaient installés sur le tapis avec un air blasé. Non pas que les films d'horreur les effrayaient, ça les faisaient plutôt rire en fait mais Draco décidait toujours de tout et c'était lassant à la fin.

La soirée se déroula entre les cris de la télé, les rires des trois Serpentard et les tremblements silencieux de Harry. Ce dernier serrait fortement son coussin contre lui, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur. Mais alors que la victime à l'écran hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales tandis que le meurtrier la poursuivait avec sa hache, il sursauta brusquement et se cacha instinctivement derrière son coussin, les mains sur les oreilles. Voyant ça, Draco se pencha vers lui, amusé.

« Tu as peur Harry ? S'amusa-t-il.

_ Je ne répondrai pas, marmonna le brun sans lever la tête.

_ Tu n'aimes pas les film d'horreur ? Insista Blaise, lui aussi amusé.

_ Lâchez-moi et regarder votre film.

Un énième cri le fit trembler et se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Soudain, il se sentit attirer contre un torse chaud et deux bras rassurant l'entourer.

_ Tu auras peut être moins peur comme ça, dit doucement Draco.

_ ...

_ À moins que tu ne veuilles continuer à regarder le film tout seul, serrant ton coussin comme un malade...

_ Non, non, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Les deux Serpentard à terre eurent un regard moqueur mais retournèrent rapidement au film. Pendant ce temps, le blond tenait toujours le brun serré contre lui qui se sentait plus rassuré. C'est ainsi que se déroula la fin de la soirée, même lorsque le film fut fini et que Blaise mit un film d'action. Harry, qui se sentait fatigué, ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'endormait sur Draco. Ce dernier le remarqua et fit signe à Blaise d'éteindre la télé.

_ On est tous fatigué, dit-il en désignant Harry.

_ Mais on se refera une soirée comme ça, hein ? Demanda Pansy avec un grand sourire. C'était tellement amusant !

_ Juste au moment où ils allaient se battre, marmonna Blaise avec un regard noir. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès.

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua le blond. Bon, je prends Harry dans ma chambre, bonne nuit vous deux.

_ Bonne nuit. »

Ils eurent un sourire complice en voyant leur ami s'éloigner, portant un Harry tout endormis. Une fois dans sa chambre, il déshabilla et le coucha avant de faire de même.

En plein milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla un sursaut alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait. Soupirant, il tenta de se rendormir, mais en se tournant vers là où devait se trouver Harry, mais ne trouva qu'une place vide. Se redressant vivement, il fut surpris de voir une forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, une couverture la recouvrant entièrement.

« Harry ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

_ ...

_ Mais à quoi tu joue ? Soupira-t-il.

Mais un autre coup de tonnerre empêcha le brun de répondre et le fit trembler un peu plus.

_ C'est quoi ce délire, marmonna Draco en se levant. Je te jure que si tu n'as pas une bonne raison pour me faire me lever je te tue Potter, c'est compris ?

_ Retourne te coucher, rétorqua Harry d'une petite voix. Laisse-moi.

_ Sûrement pas. Maintenant que je suis réveillé, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais par terre.

_ Rien.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne reviens pas dans le lit ?

_ Parce que.

_ Tu n'es qu'un gamin Potter.

_ Je m'en fiche.

Draco le regarda exaspéré avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

_ Ça te dérange si j'ouvre la fenêtre ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tu fais ça, je te tue, répondit Harry avec un regard noir.

_ Pourquoi ne dis-tu simplement pas que tu as peur de l'orage ?

_ Parce que je n'ai pas peur de l'orage.

Mais un énième coup de tonnerre le fit trembler et se recroqueviller un peu plus.

_ Tu es désespérant Potter, soupira Draco en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. À quoi ça te sert de jouer au dur si je t'ai déjà vu pleurer ? L'autre jour tu m'as bien avoué avoir peur.

_ Je n'étais pas moi-même, rétorqua le brun en détournant la tête. Et toi non plus. C'était une bêtise, je suis désolé.

_ Je ne pense pas, répliqua le blond. Il faudrait peut être que tu pense à changer un peu Harry. Laisser les autres t'approcher, leur faire voir qui tu es vraiment. Ton rôle de Sauveur du monde est lassant à la fin.

_ Peut être pour toi, mais pas pour les autres. On s'en fiche de qui je suis vraiment, ils ne veulent que ma victoire.

_ ...

_ Retourne te coucher Draco.

_ Viens.

Harry redressa la tête et fixa la main tendue du blond qui s'était déjà relevé.

_ Viens, répéta ce dernier.

Avec hésitation, le brun lui prit la main et se laissa ramener dans le lit. Là, Draco le força à s'allonger avant de se coucher à son tour et de l'attirer contre lui.

_ Bouche-toi les oreilles si ça te fais plaisir, dit-il.

Harry ne dit rien mais le frappa gentiment avant d'enfouir son visage contre son torse pour éviter de voir les éclairs zébrer le ciel. Draco, lui, sourit tendrement et appuya son menton contre sa tête.

_ Plus jamais je te remontre un film d'horreur, soupira-t-il. »


End file.
